A handbag has become an important fashion accessory for women. Indeed, some women change handbags as often as they change their clothes, picking a handbag that matches other fashion choices, such as clothing, shoes, etc., and occasions. However, for many women this is prohibitively expensive. That is, most women cannot afford the cost of multiple handbags or the time that it takes to move possessions between handbags.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a handbag that can be easily customized to an occasion without the cost of purchasing multiple handbags.